Hasta el Amanecer
by Jane M. Weasley
Summary: Hoy es un dia especial para Naruto, pero algo o alguien le falta .. que pasara cuando deje la ventana abiera.


**Holaa**

**Que tal? Bueno este es el primer fic que subo, lo hice ya hace un tiempo, es mi primer intento de leemon n.ñ .. espero les guste ^^**

**Aclaro****: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto o bueno eso es lo que nos hacen creer**

-------

Era un atardecer lindo y cierto rubio iba caminando por la aldea con las manos llenas y algo de dificultad

-"esto si que pesa Dattebayo!!"- pensó Naruto, ya le faltaba poco para llegar a su casa, asi que pronto podría descansar, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez no hubiera sido una mala idea la de tomarle la palabra a Sasuka y Sai para que lo acompañaran a su casa ayudándole con todos esos regalos que llevaba y si, así era, ese día no era otro que 10 de octubre el día de su cumpleaños el cual había pasado con sus amigos desde la mañana, para ser exactos desde las 8 de la mañana, cuando Sakura y Sai irrumpieron en su casa y lo levantaron muy voluntariamente a fuerzas, la peli rosa repetía una y otra vez lo muy mal que era quedarse dormido el día del cumpleaños de uno ya que se tenia que aprovechar todito el día, a lo que Naruto le contestaba que no estaba bien que las personas entraran a la casa de otros si aviso, a lo que Sakura solo decía "Es tu culpa por dejar la ventaba abierta " y asi seguían, mientras Sai parecía divertido de aquella situación..

Después de eso parecía que Sakura se había apenado algo por lo de levantarlo contra su voluntad y accedió a que fueran a desayunar Ramen, donde por suerte a Naruto le había salido gratis el alimento por aquel día tan especial, después habían ido al entrenamiento en el cual verdaderamente no hicieron mucho ya que Kakashi los dejo ir temprano.

Cuando Naruto se disponía a irse, fue detenido por Sakura quien le pidió que lo acompañara a su casa ya que tenia un asunto que platicar con el, asi que se pusieron en marcha, al llegar se quedo sorprendido al darse cuenta que en la casa de la Haruno estaban todos sus amigos Hinata, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru ..etc .. los cuales le saludaron con un gran FELIZ CUMPLEAÑO!! …habían hecho una gran fiesta, en la cual la pasaron bien, entre el pastel, los juegos y los regalos .. pero por alguna extraña razón Naruto no se sentía completamente feliz había algo que le inquietaba, era como si sintiera que algo le faltaba a esa fiesta .. o a ese dia ?

- Gracias por todo Dattebayo!! – Dijo Naruto al finalizar la fiesta, lo cual no había sido muy tarde pero el quería estar un momento a solas por eso se había negado a que sus amigos lo acompañaran…. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a su casa, como pudo abrió la puerta y entro, deposito todos los regalos en su mesa y se fue a su habitación, se sentó en su cama .. seguía sin sentirse bien ,había algo que no lo dejaba en paz pero ni el sabia bien que era ..o tal vez ..dirigió su mirada hacia la mesita que estaba a un lado de su cama, ahí se encontraba la foto del equipo 7 la tomo y de inmediato poso su mirada en cierto chico de ojos negros que salía en la foto. Se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta que este año había recibido muchos regalos y muy lindos .. pero .. el mejor de los regalos hubiera sido ya haberlo traído de vuelta y aunque tal vez no hubiera estado en la fiesta ya que esas cosas no eran mucho de el, solo le hubiera dedicado un "Felicidades Dobe", cerro los ojos al imaginar aquello, después se acostó en su cama, había sido un día algo cansado, sintió una ligera brisa en su cara, abrió los ojos y vio la ventana abierta por donde habían entrado Sakura y Sai esta mañana .. debería de hacer algo si es que no quería que se repitiera la escena de la mañana mas seguido, pero bueno .. lo haría después lo único que quería ahorita era descansar un poco, cerro de nuevo los ojos y sin notarlo se quedo dormido…

Naruto se encontraba en un bosque, solo .. no podía ver mas allá ya que los árboles le tapaban la vista, comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor pero en vano, no podía ver animales ni nada , tampoco escuchaba ruido alguno, eso le empezaba a dar miedo, algo que no era lógico para un Ninja bien entrenado como el .. de repente pudo ver una sombra que pasaba a su lado la cual no pudo distinguir, se quedo un momento en silencio y volvió a ocurrir.. algo había pasado junto a el, esta vez no dejaría que se escapara y lo siguió..ya llevaban un buen tramo corriendo cuando llegaron a un lugar un poco mas despejado, todavía no sabia por que pero no podía detenerse y cuando tuvo la oportunidad Naruto ataco y se le lanzo encima derribando a eso que perseguía.. cuando por fin pudo ver con claridad se quedo congelado a ver que quien estaba debajo de el no era otro mas que ..

-Sasuke ..- dijo sin aliento Naruto – Pero tu .. como? ..-

- Si serás baka .. que no vez lo que intento es huir de ti- decía el chico que no había dejado que Naruto terminara su frase – por que crees que me fui de Konoha? .. por que nunca hubiera llegado a ser nadie ahí!! .. con un equipo tan débil como en el que estaba!!-

- No.. no es verdad- decía Naruto -

- Claro que si!! Y sabes que nunca me eh arrepentido de hacerlo, .. es mas como te atreves a darme la cara no me ibas a regresar a la aldea?!- decía un Sasuke cada vez mas enojado

-No seas injusto!! tu no sabes por todo lo que eh tenido que pasar!!-

- y como si me importara!!-

-Noo, tu no puedes ser el .. cállate!!- decía Naruto intentando borrar todas esa palabras que había dicho el otro chico, se podía ver como algunas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, toda esa escena se empezaba a distorsionar ya no podía ver claro, todo era muy obscuro y el se sentía mas solo que nunca cuando derepente ..

- Tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada- escucho una voz detrás de el, parecida a la que hace poco le estaba reprochando todo, una voz familia –tranquilo- volvió a repetir provocando que la piel de Naruto se erizará al sentir como un aliento pegaba en su oído, volteo para ver quien era y ..puf

Repentinamente Naruto abrió los ojos se encontraba en su habitación, se incorporo rápido de la cama, pudo ver como estaba todo sudado y también parecía que al igual que el sueño había derramado algunas lagrimas, se seco rápidamente mientras todavía podía sentir como su corazón le latía muy rápido .. ese sueño había sido horrible, pero lo que mas lo había alterado era la ultima parte.. aquella voz tan conocida para el ..

-Por un momento.. creí que estaba aquí ..- dijo para si mismo- ..Sasuke..-

- Me estabas esperando?..- escucho una voz detrás de el ..que le detuvo el corazón, volteo y ahora si pudo ver con claridad ese rostro que por tanto tiempo había esperado ver, el de aquel chico con los ojos negros

- ahh – fue lo que dijo Naruto mientras volvía a tirarse a la cama – no puede ser.. estoy soñando de nuevo, Dattebayo!!-decia mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos

- por que dices eso?- escucho que le contestaba la otra voz, algo sorprendida

- por que es obvio que tu no vas a estar aquí ahorita en mi habitación- seguía Naruto

- Es verdad no es algo muy lógico, pero ..todo es posible no lo crees?- le contesto el muchacho mientras le retiraba las manos de la cara a Naruto poniendo cada una al lado de la cabeza de este y sujetándolo de las muñecas , para que lo pudiera ver

-Nooo, esto es un juego sucio de mi subconsciente .. tanto quiero verte aquí que ya hasta te imagino en mi habitación- decía mientras se le volvía a salir las lagrimas de los ojos los cuales no quería abrir no quería que la ilusión terminara al abrirlos.. seria que era algo masoquista?

- De verdad tantos son tus deseos de verme?- dijo mientras se acercaba mas al el

Naruto abrió los ojos al escuchar eso "que si tanto lo deseaba ver?" .. que pregunta estúpida era esa?!? Pues claro que si!!..

-Por supuesto!! Desde que te fuiste no eh dejado de pensar en ti en ningún momento .. en traerte de vuelta!! Que regreses al equipo .. que regreses ..con migo- esto ultimo lo dijo en voz muy quedita, después prosiguió – Pero claro, cada vez que lo intento por alguna razón no lo logro…no importa cuanto me esfuerce siempre fracaso…- ya no podía se le estaba empezando a quebrar la voz y las lagrimas salían cada vez mas - ..muchos me han dicho que ya deje lo de la búsqueda .. pero no quiero!! .. siempre digo que te quiero traer de vuelta por que es por tu bien, que debes de estar en la aldea con todos nosotros .. tu familia .. pero la verdad es que también lo ago .. por que te extraño.. yo.. te quiero de vuela.. soy un egoísta verdad? ..no merezco ser..- pero ya no pudo continuar, tan concentrado estaba en lo que estaba diciendo que no se había dado cuenta que el otro muchacho se le había estado acercando hasta que junto sus labios con los suyos en un pequeño beso.

-yo .. yo también te extraño dobe- dijo el chico, Naruto se quedo quieto ..sumergido en sus pensamientos los cuales repasaban una y otra vez esa frase, al igual que el beso.. de todos este había sido el mejor sueño que había tenido, todo era tan real …empezó a sentir como algo le mojaba la mejillas… estaba llorando? no, miro bien al chico de ojos negros y se sorprendió al ver que en su cara había una mueca de dolor acompañada por algunas lagrimas que se le salían las cuales terminaban cayendo al rostro de Naruto quien sin aviso alguno se deshizo de las ataduras de sus muñecas y se abrazo al otro con fuerza, dejándolo sorprendido por ese acto.

- eres tu? de verdad? .. Sasuke- dijo Naruto mientras se aferrabas mas y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del otro

- je .. si seras … claro que soy yo- contesto Sasuke mientras correspondía el abrazo de Naruto, después lo fue recostando lentamente en la cama, se quedaron unos minutos viéndose a los ojos mutuamente, en silencio contemplándose, Sasuke se iba acercando lentamente a los labios de Naruto para darle otro beso, pero este lo detuvo

- por favor, no juegues con migo -

- de que estas hablando? -

- tu sabes muy bien, yo .. aquí en mi habitación, por alguna extraña razón tu apareces escuchas todo lo que digo y bueno .. como se que no te aprovechas de esta situación?- termino de decir Naruto pero al ver que Sasuke parecía no entender muy bien continuo- tu entiendes, casi me acabo de declarar aquí … - se detuvo al ver lo que había dicho- y pues ahora te portas bien… cuando yo se que tu solo me querías como un amigo .. claro si es que no me odiabas- termino con un tono de amargura

-Nunca ..- decia Sasuke mientras volvía a tomar a Naruto por las muñecas y se acercaba pero esta ves se dirigió hasta su oído - ..Nunca vuelvas a decir eso!!- le susurro, en ese mismo momento Naruto sentía como algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica lo envolvía – yo, nunca te eh odiado- continuaba diciendo mientras bajaba y empezaba a rosar sus labios contra el cuello de Naruto.

- ahh ..Sa..suke- decía Naruto que le estaba costando hablar al sentir ese contacto

- shh- lo callo el- ahora yo soy quien va a hablar – le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello- siempre me hice el tipo duro, la verdad no me interesaba la compañía de nadie mas, aunque debo de admitir que tu me inquietabas, nunca supe la razón o tal ves no quería darme cuenta y en vez de confrontar eso, siempre iba y te echaba la bronca-

-Sa..- Naruto volvió a ser callado ahora por los labios del chico pálido que se habían posado encima de los suyo una vez mas

-Todavía no termino - dijo mientras se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara colorada de Naruto y volvió bajar a cuello dando otro pequeño beso- después .. sucedió lo de mi hermano, yo estaba muy confundido lo único que se me ocurrió fue huir .. pero tu estabas ahí como siempre, peleamos .. y bueno .. yo casi te mato..- se detuvo y de nuevo las lagrima empezaron a salir, en ese momento sintió como lo rodeaban dos brazos no fue necesario que mirara para saber de quien eran así que respiro hondo y prosiguió – nunca me lo hubiera perdonando .. pero en ese momento al no saber por que solo te había dejado asi lo primero que se me ocurrió fue decir que te había tenido lastima.. un capricho .. no era verdad .. aun ya pasando un par de años lejos de ti, seguías en mi mente ..y luego aquel día que nos encontramos en la guarida de orochimaru ..lo entendí todo a la perfección..no puedo vivir sin ti..- se quedo callado ahora era el quien tenia la cara como tomate- …después de estarlo pensando mucho, decidí venir aquí, quería verte una vez mas aunque la verdad no pensaba encontrarte aquí, no hoy .. pero te vi dormido y bueno .. la ventana estaba abierta..-

- la ventana?! – pensó Naruto, aunque mas bien lo dijo algo fuerte

- jeje ..deberías de tener cuidado con esas cosas o cualquiera podría entrar aquí – dijo en tono burlón el Uchiha

- disculpe señor perfección- le contestaba Naruto mientras hacia un puchero,

- jeje te digo algo .. me encanta cuando te molestas - dijo Sasuke haciendo que de nuevo Naruto se sonrojara – creo que todavía no entiendes bien .. te deseo ..-

-ahh ..- gimió leve Naruto al sentir como Sasuke le proporcionaba tremendo chupetón en el cuello mientras juntaba mas sus cuerpos lo cual aprovecho para meter su mano por debajo de la playera de Naruto y asi acariciar su piel

- y por lo que veo y escuche hoy al entrar aquí, mientras soñabas .. tu también ..o no? ..- dijo Sasuke con un tono sensual, los dos se miraron de nuevo, se podía ver toda esa mezcla se sentimientos, sentimientos que habían guardado por tanto tiempo, cuando sin aviso, Naruto junto sus labios con los de Sasuke, al principio un simple rose el cual poco a poco se fue volviendo un beso mas apasionado el cual no querían que terminara, teniendo al final que separarse

- quédate con migo esta noche… – dijo Naruto, lo cual parecía mas bien una suplica

-.. no lo tienes que pedir.. que yo no me moveré de aquí, por lo menos no hoy…-contesto mientras le daba pequeños besos por la cara - .. ahh y antes de que pase otra cosa ..Feliz Cumpleaños Usuratonkachi!! – dijo tiernamente mientras volvía a unir sus labios para otro beso, después de eso ya no se necesitaron palabras, ya no eran útiles, por que ahora todo era expresado con besos y caricias las cuales se iban volviendo mas demandantes mas apasionadas, la ropa iba siendo innecesaria y se podía ver como se iban despojando de ellas, dejando sus pieles al descubierto las cuales se iban llenando cada vez mas de marcas de aquel amor que se tenían y habian ocultado por tanto tiempo.

Naruto estaba una vez mas hundido en sus pensamientos, disfrutando todo eso, cuando fue traído a la realidad al sentir como Sasuke le proporcionaba un mordisco en el cuello y le decía – quiero que seas mío ..- con voz ronca y sensual - ..puedo?..- recibiendo como respuesta un beso del otro chico mientras se le abrazaba mas.

Sasuke empezó a prepararse para lo que seguía, poniéndose entre las piernas de Naruto, dándole pequeños besos por su pecho y acariciando su abdomen, cuando le pareció que ya era momento empezó a penetrarlo, lento pero firme - estas bien? ..- le pregunto a Naruto al ver que cerraba los ojos con muestra de dolor.

- si ..- contesto el – sigue..- sus ojos se podían ver sus hermosos ojos azules dilatados por todo el placer que tenia, al igual que los del otro chico quien continuo, ya una vez dentro espero un momento a que Naruto se acostumbrara, poco a poco se fueron moviendo primero lentamente, después mas rápido, se podía escuchar en toda la habitación sus gemidos al final los dos cuerpos se habían vuelto uno solo ..ya no había dolor, solo una enorme sensación de placer que los inundaba al sentirse unidos, no podían pedir mas .. asi fue como llego el momento del clímax en el cual los dos en el mismo momento pronunciaron el nombre de aquella persona que estaba a su lado y con quien tanto soñaban.. al final se quedaron quietos, acostados en la cama, abrazados uno del otro..

- ..Sasuke .. – pronuncio el chico rubio ya cuando su respiración se había tranquilizado un poco

- ..mhh..- contesto el muchacho mientras jugueteaba con el cabello del otro chico

- .. tal vez esto ya no venga mucho al caso ahorita pero quería decirte que ..yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti .. haz sido mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños ..te amo .. – y le dio un beso en los labios, uno pequeño y tierno, seguido de un gran abrazo, no quería que el chico que tanto amaba se alejara de el .. aunque sabia que eso por ahora seria algo imposible .. ellos todavía tenían otros asuntos que resolver

- .. je yo también te amo dobe .. – dijo mientras le correspondía al abrazo, el tampoco quería alejarse pero también sabia que era inevitable .. nadie sabría lo que les esperaría en un futuro .. de algo estaba seguro ahora ya no tendría dudas de sus sentimientos y si eran correspondidos así que por ahora solo quería quedarse asi, por lo menos hasta que amaneciera.

**----**

**Que les pareció? .. creo que estuvo medio cursy .. pero bueno si leyeron hasta aquí .. es que no esta tan mal XD**

**Dejen reviews!! Y agan feliz a una chica!! Gracias saludos!!**


End file.
